Various designs and techniques have been developed in the past in providing automatic fluid pressure sprinkling systems for either extinguishing or suppressing a fire hazard. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,074 to Mapes relates to an aircraft fire extinguishing system. The system is generally made up of a fire extinguishing medium storage container, a cartridge-shatterable valve disc and a conduit distribution network to an engine nacelle. When a fire occurs in an engine nacelle during aircraft flight, the cartridge is actuated electrically to shatter the valve disc and release the stored medium to the engine nacelle to stop the fire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,303 to Lapp concerns a fluid pressure discharge safety system for detecting and suppressing an exhaust stream of a stored missile. The system is generally made up of a fluid discharge control nozzle and a mechanically locked flap valve for closing the nozzle. When the propellant of a stored missile accidentally fires, the exhaust stream impacts a latch to release the flap valve and discharge a flow of pressure fluid from the nozzle to suppress the stored missile exhaust stream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,586 to Kyle concerns another safety system for a stored missile or rocket. The system is generally comprised of a discharge nozzle and a fluid pressure responsive plug for closing the nozzle. An exhaust stream detection device not only releasably locks the plug to the nozzle but also it is releasably wire locked in its initial position to the nozzle frame prior to ignition of a stored missile associated therewith. Upon ignition of the missile, the detection device wire lock is fractured thereby advancing the detection device relative to the plug, unlocking same; and thus, causing it to be ejected from the nozzle. By reason of the plug being ejected a flow of pressure fluid is discharged from the nozzle to suppress the exhaust stream. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,930 to Lofstrand et al. relates to a safety system for a naval vessel missile magazine. The system is generally made up of a fluid pressure discharge nozzle to suppress a stored missile exhaust stream for each missile storage station. An overhead secondary fluid pressure spray apparatus is also provided with each station. Upon release of the nozzle plug when a fired missile is detected, a complex sensing and check valve arrangement causes operation of the secondary spray fluid pressure discharge control valve so as to cause dispensing of additional fluid to primarily quench the nonexhaust portions of the missile. However, none of the aforediscussed references, whether taken alone or in any combination remotely suggest an improved fluid pressure discharge safety system for detecting and suppressing opposed exhaust streams of a stored missile. The system is provided with, among other things, first and second pressure fluid discharge control nozzles operatively associated with its respective missile and a releasably locked discharge control plug associated with one of the nozzles that not only is positively maintained in its nozzle inserted position for preventing first nozzle discharge but also it is directly operatively connected to a novel first valve for controlling the operation of a second valve of the second nozzle so as to also prevent second nozzle discharge until the system detects an exhaust stream of a fired missile associated therewith.